


В начале было Слово

by Klea_Strix



Series: Демоны города Ангелов [2]
Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - Fae, Blood Magic, Character Turned Into Vampire, Half-Elves, Half-Vampires, M/M, Robbery, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Кража в библиотеке Уайденера наделала много шуму в Гарварде. Полиция и ФБР подозревают кого-то из студентов, под особым подозрением члены братства "Дома Тау Омега". Девону нужно найти вора до того, как полиция всерьез начала копать под него.
Relationships: Devon Eisley/Jordan, Devon Eisley/Mikhail
Series: Демоны города Ангелов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636354





	В начале было Слово

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamella/gifts).



> Альтернативные истории героев фильма "Братство" 2001 года, превращенных в персонажи ролевки по Баффиверсу. Но в какой-то момент они зажили своей жизнью и стали рассказывать свои истории.

— Девон, ты слышал?!

Молодой человек с горящими синими глазами ворвался в комнату, которую делил вместе со своим другом. Лежащий на кровати блондин оторвал свои неимоверно притягательные зеленые глаза от книги и посмотрел на замершего в дверях паренька.

— Майк, закрой дверь!

Юноша вошел в комнату и замер ожидая взбучки. Она не заставила себя ждать.

— Сколько раз можно тебе повторять…

— Я помню, Себастиан!

— Кажется, недостаточно, — блондин осуждающе покачал головой. – Сколько лет мы вместе?

— Почти два десятилетия.

— А сколько раз ты сам вынужден был менять имя?

— Трижды.

— И скажи мне, мой забывчивый друг, я хоть раз путался в них?

— Прости, — Майк виновато понурился. Ему нечего было сказать на это обвинение. Хотя Девон и сам понимал, что столь открытому и импульсивному Микаэлю трудно играть в конспирацию. И, вот уже какой раз, Девон прощал своего компаньона за эти огрехи. Хотя это попустительство иногда приводило к тому, что приходилось подчищать за компаньоном, убирая невольных свидетелей его ошибок. Но все равно Девон не променял бы все эти хлопоты на безопасное одиночество. В конце концов, можно было сменить колледж, город, или даже страну, но где еще он найдет столь прекрасное, нежное и в то же время такое опасное существо, как Микаэль, — его кровный брат, который сейчас прижимается к нему своим горячим, полным сил телом, вымаливая прощение.

Девон обнял юношу в ответ и поцеловал в губы, давая понять, что не сердится. Микаэль, или как его теперь звали, Майк, довольно замурлыкал. Не в силах больше противиться обаянию этого прекрасного бесенка, Девон довольно рассмеялся.

— Ты хоть дверь закрыл, балбес?

— Обижаешь!

На этом разговоры на какое-то время сменили только стоны удовольствия…

Девон давно уже не был так счастлив, как последние несколько лет. Микаэль оказался очень хорошим и удобным компаньоном. Первые несколько лет после Йеля они были просто друзьями. Девон учил неофита пользоваться своими новыми способностями, показывал ту обратную сторону мира, которую смертные не могли видеть. Микаэль был поражен, когда впервые встретился с настоящими вампирами, демонами, оборотнями и другими существами, которых доселе считал выдумкой. Девону пришлось учить паренька конспирации, и эта наука давалась ему тяжело. Но, так или иначе, Микаэлю пришлось постигать и её.

В какой-то момент, после очередной передряги, Девон настолько рассердился на своего птенца, что позволил себе бросить сгоряча, что лучше им было и вовсе не встречаться. На следующий день Микаэль исчез. Девон сбился с ног, разыскивая неразумное дитя, каждый раз обливаясь холодным потом ужаса, представляя, как его обнаружили и убили. В конце концов, абсолютно бессмертных существ не бывает, и без головы уж точно никому не выжить. Через пару недель Микаэль сам появился на пороге комнаты и упал в объятия своего создателя. Тогда Девон впервые видел, как этот злой и насмешливый славянин плакал, крепко прижавшись к его груди, оставляя синяки на белой коже полуфейри. А потом пришло время для взаимных извинений и первого неловкого поцелуя. Кажется, за время своего отсутствия Микаэль пришел к каким-то ответам. Во всяком случае, он постарался быть осторожнее, в то время как Девон пообещал себе быть аккуратнее в высказываниях.

Как-то незаметно их отношения перешли на новый уровень. Микаэль без лишней стеснительности забирался к своему кровному брату под одеяло и засыпал, обнимая того, как плюшевую игрушку. Девон не мог понять, чего же тот добивается. Первое время он даже боялся, что их недолгая разлука что-то сломала в юноше. Он слышал истории про вампиров и их птенцов, о том, что некоторые дети плохо переносят отторжение от наставника. Девон молил всех известных богов, чтобы этого не произошло с Микаэлем.

Но все оказалось далеко не так плохо. Этот похожий на рысь и внешностью и характером юноша для себя решил, что больше не бросит своего создателя и не позволит себя выкинуть, как заигравшегося котенка. И он сделал все, чтобы стать как можно ближе Девону.

Став кровным братом, Микаэль легко вычислил слабости своего создателя со странной смесью крови фейри и вампира. Они оба сознавали взаимное притяжение, но до сих пор Девон сдерживал свои желания. Он продолжил бы и дальше это делать, но этого ему не дали. Трудно придерживаться прежней линии поведения, когда красивое молодое тело прижимается к тебе, чуть ли не сливаясь с твоим. А еще тяжелее не замечать тока крови, циркулирующего под этой светлой кожей…

В общем, вот уже десять лет кровные братья из «Дома Тау Омега» были неразлучны ни днем, ни ночью. Сама фратрия процветала и до сих пор считалась одним из самых престижнейших, но и самых закрытых, студенческих братств Соединенных Штатов. Ее отличительным знаком стало рубиновое сердце, которое её члены носили на груди. Но лишь Девон и Микаэль знали, что оно означало на самом деле.

Их талтры не были оберегом от злых духов, как они объясняли другим, а символом кровавой охоты, вечной охоты. Рубиновые сердечки, сверкавшие на груди, скрывали специальные иглы, с помощью которых легко было вскрыть вены своих доноров. При использовании иглы талтры жертва не испытывала боли и тут же забывала о нанесенном ей уроне. Лишь небольшая ранка, оставшаяся после питания Девона или Микаэля, могла навести на мысли о невольном насилии, но чаще всего эту травму списывали на последствия алкоголя. Таким образом вот уже более десятка лет кровь студентов заставляла сердца двух полувампиров биться сильнее и жить, наслаждаясь этой самой жизнью…

Микаэль потянулся и поцеловал своего любовника в шею.

— Ты меня простил?

— Я на тебя и не сердился.

— Правда?

— Правда, сумасшедшее ты создание. Так что ты там хотел мне рассказать?

— Ага, тебе стало интересно?

— Не томи, а то и вправду рассержусь.

— Ладно, ладно. Библиотеку ограбили.

— Что?!

Библиотека Гарварда, пожалуй, владела одним из самых больших книжных собраний во всех Соединенных Штатах. Это делало данный университет одним из самых выдающихся и престижнейших в стране. Девон не раз возвращался сюда и часто именно за нужными знаниями. Не удивительно, что его так поразили эти новости.

— Что пропало?

— Об этом слухи умалчивают, — подал плечами Майк, поднялся с кровати и сладко потянулся. После этого соизволил развернуться и пояснить: — Но сюда прибыли агенты Бюро расследований, так что дело серьезное. Говорят, будут расспрашивать всех, кто был вчера в библиотеке перед закрытием, а так же ведущих активную ночную жизнь. Мы попадаем по всем статьям.

— Какое здание пострадало?

— Новое, что удивительно. Не знал, что там есть что красть, кажется, основные фонды еще не были перевезены.

В прошлом году открылось новое здание, так называемая библиотека Уайденера, который погиб на «Титанике». Такое монументальное здание с колоннами и огромной лестницей. Девон любил там бывать и часто проводил там свободные вечера. И теперь это могло выйти им боком. Нежелательно, чтобы федералы случайно узнали то, что могло бы поставить их под какое-либо подозрение. Вообще, иметь дело с полицией никак не входило в планы братства. Нужно было что-то предпринять…

Вечером Себастьян Хайли был вымотан так, как никогда за всю свою долгую жизнь. Он оказался прав. Агенты из Бюро расследований вцепились в бедных студентов, как пираньи. Версия, что это мог быть кто-то со стороны, ими почему-то не рассматривалась, хотя с прошлого года главные научные фонды Гарварда были открыты для всех читателей. И почему-то больше всего внимания уделили «Дому Тау Омега». Да, его члены были довольно богаты, славились своими вечеринками и умением жить на широкую ногу. Их кампус был самым благоустроенным, а студенты по праву считались «золотой молодежью».

Происхождением средств копы и были заинтересованы. Девону раз за разом на протяжении полутора часов приходилось доказывать полицейским, что членам братства не нужно красть раритеты, чтобы обеспечить себе достойную жизнь, что на это им хватает средств родителей и их собственных, заработанных честным трудом, а так же полученными за разные научные достижения грантами и стипендиями. Кажется, ему поверили, но Девон боялся, что они продолжат копаться в биографии Себастьяна Хайли и могут накопать много странностей. А ему не хотелось бросать насиженное место и скрываться где-нибудь в Европе. Единственное приемлемое решение, пришедшее ему в голову, было найти вора своими силами и сдать полиции, пока не стало ещё хуже.

День ушел на добычу нужной информации. Как оказалось, кто-то ночью проник в хорошо охраняемое здание, вскрыл так же хорошо запертое помещение и унес некий рукописный фолиант. Никаких предположений, кто это мог сделать и зачем, у полиции не было. Если отбросить версию со студентами, то пришлось бы предположить, что действовал профессиональный вор, который хорошо подготовился к данному делу, ибо твердо знал расположение помещений, время обходов и смен дежурств охраны, и разбирался в замках. А это значило, что нужно было заниматься поиском иголки в стогу сена. Профессионалов поймать куда сложнее, чем какого-нибудь студента.

Чтобы повторить путь вора, Девону пришлось ночью предпринять вылазку на место преступления. Только благодаря своим сверхъестественным способностям ему удалось убраться оттуда незамеченным. Но оно того стоило: он обнаружил маленькое пятнышко крови у двери в помещение с раритетами. Оно уже было засохшим, и полувампиру пришлось постараться, чтобы вытащить из него хоть какую-то информацию. Но теперь он знал вкус и запах своей цели и собирался найти ее, где бы она не спряталась.

Найти человека по столь незначительным приметам среди огромного населения студенческого городка — задача, казалось, почти невыполнимая. Но Девон всегда знал, что на все нужно только желание и время. И того, и другого у него было в избытке. Охотничий азарт захватил его. Целыми днями и большую часть ночей он бродил от кампуса к кампусу, от двери к двери и, как хорошая ищейка, принюхивался в поисках знакомого аромата. Если он сомневался, то, используя свой гламор, подбирался к жертве и пробовал ее на вкус, а затем следовал дальше. В свою комнату он приползал под утро и падал без ног. Микаэль смотрел на своего создателя с осуждением, и раз за разом повторял, что еще немного, и он попросту свяжет безумца…

Удивительно, но чтобы лучше всего спрятать искомое, нужно положить его на видное место. В прошлом дипломат, Девон не раз использовал такой прием, но в своих поисках почему-то отошел от этого правила. Каково же было его удивление, когда, сидя на очередной лекции, полувампир почувствовал знакомый запах. Он исходил от высокого шатена, сидевшего перед ним. Наклонившись ближе, Девон ощутил его так явственно, что у него закружилась голова, а сердце забилось радостно, предчувствуя триумф своего хозяина.

— Кто это? – тихо спросил Девон у Микаэля.

— Это? Джордан Холланд, естественные науки, второй курс.

— Давно знаешь?

— Нет. Видел несколько раз здесь. Затем встречался на одной из вечеринок.

— Что ещё можешь рассказать?

— У него ловкие пальцы, и он классно показывает карточные фокусы.

— Замечательно, еще и шулер.

И тут предмет их разговора обернулся и пристально посмотрел на Девона большими карими глазами. И полуфейри понял, что он в очередной раз попал. Та одержимость, с которой он гонялся за вором, привела к тому, что он теперь не мог оторвать от него глаз. Такое бывало с ним лишь несколько раз за всю его жизнь. Желание обладать этим существом, казалось, затмило голос разума. Его рука непроизвольно потянулась к талтре, но была остановлена теплыми пальцами Микаэля. Они так и просидели до окончания лекции: Девон судорожно вцепившись в рубиновое сердце, а Микаэль в него. Потом братья с трудом добрались до своей комнаты.

— Что это было? – поинтересовался Микаэль.

— Это… — Девон тщетно пытался подобрать нужное слово, но не мог.

— Нет, я понимаю, парень очарователен. Я сам это оценил, но ты никогда еще так не реагировал ни на кого. А ведь нам встречались и большие красавцы.

— Это одержимость.

— Это как раз заметно.

Микаэль обнял за плечи старшего товарища и прижал к себе, утешая и успокаивая. Когда на их лица упал лунный свет, Девон понял, что он хочет от этой встречи. Он поднялся и направился к двери.

— Ты решил сделать его одним из нас? – послышалось ему вслед.

Блондин резко повернулся и взглянул в грустные синие глаза. Он бросился обратно и обнял своего друга, своего птенца, своего любовника.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда будешь для меня близким существом, самым первым моим братом. Я никогда не откажусь от тебя. Ты мне веришь?

Микаэль тяжело вздохнул, и его дыхание опалило шею вампира.

— Что же, нам не помешает еще один брат. Если только ты обещаешь, что я буду спать в твоей кровати, как и прежде.

— До тех пор пока ты в этом нуждаешься, — пообещал Девон, поцеловал юношу и вышел в ночь…

Найти нужную дверь теперь не представлялось проблемой. Он шел, словно охотничья собака на зов своего хозяина. Жертва и охотник поменялись местами. Достигнув цели, Девон распахнул незапертую дверь.

Джордан сидел один в комнате и словно ждал гостей. На столе — бутылка красного вина и пара бокалов. Девон вошел, тихо прикрыл дверь и огляделся. Эта была обычная комната, похожая на ту, в которой они жили с Микаэлем. Но только стены этой были украшены картинами. В каждой из них было свое настроение, но на Девона они почему-то навевали грусть.

— Тебе нравится? – поинтересовался хозяин комнаты.

— Они слишком печальны.

— Что же, значит, они передали настроение художника.

— Это ты рисовал?

— Я.

— Что же с тобой происходит?

— Я умираю.

Короткий ответ, от которого сделалось невыносимо больно.

— Ты ведь пришел, чтобы найти вора? – поинтересовался Джордан. – Уж не знаю, как тебе удалось меня вычислить… Но это даже хорошо.

— Почему?

—Я все же тщеславен, и мне приятно, что мои подвиги останутся у кого-то в памяти.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Деньги, — простой бесхитростный ответ.

— Зачем деньги умирающему?

— А родные? Мать, сестренка. Что с ними будет, когда меня не станет? Я последний мужчина в роду.

— А почему ты решетил, что должен умереть?

—У меня наследственное заболевание мозга. Врачи дали мне всего несколько месяцев.

— За это время… — Девон попытался сказать то-то утешительное, но его перебили.

— Это было год тому назад.

Слова снова испарились. Девон присел за стол. Рука с тонкими пальцами подняла бутылку и разлила вино по бокалам. Девон не знал, что сказать на это откровение. Этот юноша и вправду был красив, но не той броской красотой, заставляющей оглядываться людей на улице. В нем было какое-то очарование: в этих больших слегка влажных глазах, в полных искусанных губах, в нервных подрагивающих пальцах. Девон не мог отвести глаз от этого существа, притягивающего к себе все внимание. Он не мог позволить, чтобы мир лишился такого чуда.

— А если я предложу тебе жизнь?

— Вряд ли это возможно.

— Но подумай над такой фантастической идеей, что тебе дарована вечная жизнь. Долгие годы без болезней, без старости и смерти.

— Красивая сказка. А какова цена?

— Кровь.

— Моя?

— Сначала твоя. Затем чья-то чужая.

— Вампиры? – догадался Джордан.

— Почти, — улыбнулся Девон, — без солнечных ожогов и отказа от чеснока.

— Можно мне подумать?

— Если у тебя есть время.

— Нет, — печально ответит юноша. – Времени у меня нет.

— А желание?

Джордан замолчал на минуту, а потом тихо ответил:

— Я хочу жить.

Больше ему не удалось произнести ни слова. Девон бросился к нему, неуловимое движение рукой со спрятанной в пальцах иголкой, и вот уже знакомый запах окутал пространство помещения, запах желанной крови. Напоить юношу своей кровью не составило для полувампира труда. Когда тот уже терял сознание, Девон сообразил спросить:

— Что же ты украл из библиотеки?

— Китаб Аль Азиф, — еле слышно прошептал Джордан и потерял сознание.

— Некрономикон?!

Девон сидел на полу возле холодного тела юноши и размышлял о странности судеб. Он слышал об этом манускрипте. Но большая часть сведений о нем скрывалась от непосвященных. Демоны и некоторые другие инфернальные существа делали все, чтобы эти знания не стали широко известны. Когда полуфейри-полувампир встречался с одними из знающих и спрашивал, что же страшного в обычных словах, то услышал один лишь ответ.

— Тебе иногда стоит вспоминать Библию. В начале было Слово!

Тогда ему было трудно осознать это, как и тот факт, что демоны знакомы с библией и ничуть не чураются ее читать и цитировать. А потом спустя столетие он понял, что слово подчас разрушительнее меча. И вот этот мальчик, что лежит сейчас рядом с ним, выкрал и передал кому-то одно из самых ценных и разрушительных знаний. Значит, если он хочет, чтобы его новый птенец прожил дольше, чем суждено было ему на человеческом роду, то эта информация никогда не должна выплыть наружу. Об этом стоит забыть, а Джордану Холланду стоит умереть, как и было суждено ему вначале. Пусть на свет родится кто-то другой. С этими мыслями Девон допил свое вино, поднялся и, прихватив свою добычу, вышел в темноту ночи…

Через несколько недель в университете Иллинойса появились три новых студента. Все обратили внимания на этих ослепительных молодых людей, и вскоре только и разговоров было, что о ярко-зеленых глазах Шатель Блана, о взрывчатом характере Алекса Крепса и очаровательной улыбке Филиппа Грина.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в декабре 2006 года


End file.
